


Blood on My Skin

by ElessarAmadeus



Category: Dirty Pretty Things (Band), The Libertines
Genre: Human!Carl/Vampire!Anthony, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, One Night Stands, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElessarAmadeus/pseuds/ElessarAmadeus
Summary: Carl也说不好如果他有再选择一次的机会，还会不会和Anthony上床。
Relationships: Carl Barât & Pete Doherty, Carl Barât/Anthony Rossomando





	Blood on My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文整理。以下是原note  
> —————————————-  
> 人类Carl/吸血鬼Anthony，鸡血产物，凭印象和幻想瞎写的。无证驾驶但还是想搞个pwp. 如果觉得ooc太厉害的话请……请轻点揍我8！！（弃车而逃）

“但我还是比较喜欢和你接吻。”  
话音刚落Carl就捏着他的下巴——绕过了他的嘴唇，去吮他唇下的那颗痣。他一直拽着Carl的袖子，所以Carl没有感觉到他的冰冷。吸血鬼过低的体温并不允许他在和人类有肢体接触时太过主动。可Carl终究是把手伸进了他的T恤里，温暖的掌心贴在他的肚皮上停滞不前。  
他自然明了Carl停下来的原因：他冷得像死人。于是他抿了抿唇：  
“天气太冷了。”  
“你认真的？”Carl咧开嘴笑了，他在听笑话吧：Anthony说北半球的七月很冷。  
“至少对你是认真的，宝贝。”Anthony仗着他的迷人满口浑话。Carl想堵住他的嘴，让他无法再像这样得意地笑出来，而是求饶。他的手调转方向，不是向上，而是向下。  
Anthony截住了他的手，贴上他的身体，在他耳边呼出一声柔软的吐息。

拒绝Anthony的人就是傻瓜。Carl扯掉自己的上衣把他按在床上，他立刻急切地张开腿环住Carl的腰。他的下身多顺从上身就有多野蛮。他的吻侵略性十足毫无保留，甚至让Carl要怀疑起什么。Carl的头发垂下来，抑住了企图流泻进床单里的月光。他看不清Anthony的表情了。  
黑暗也有它的好处。Carl总觉得在黑暗里做爱更原始、粗粝、直接，但Anthony很快就说：“把灯打开吧，我想看着你的脸。”  
暖黄色的灯光不会灼伤任何东西，除了Carl的眼睛。Anthony的嘴唇是熟透了的樱桃的颜色。它含在嘴里的感觉也确如樱桃的表皮般丝滑。那咬下去呢？这会惹出他的呻吟，听起来不情不愿，但的确是情难自抑。他冰冷的手按在Carl的腰窝上，向下摸索着帮对方脱掉裤子。Carl早就硬了，性器热乎乎地顶着Anthony的小腹。Carl舔吻他又凉又软的肌肤，汗水是他们之间唯一的黏合剂。  
Carl的手指最终还是陷入了那块温软之地，接下来是他的性器。Anthony一被插入就硬挺了起来。他会因为疼痛喘息，但更多地是佯装害羞的样子：他把那绺过长的刘海又散下来，遮住了半边脸，还是止不住蔓延在唇角的笑意。Carl再次俯下身吻了他，连带着把用力抽插挤出的呻吟都融化在亲吻里了。Carl折磨着那块脆弱的敏感点，顶得Anthony喘叫连连恍如发情的猫。  
Carl射进去的时候Anthony一下子就睁大了双眼。他的眼中闪烁着一种奇异的光彩，令Carl哑口无言。Carl被拥在怀里翻了个身，现在他躺在床上了。他心底隐隐升起一种恐惧，为什么？Anthony在舔他胸口的汗，种下一个又一个吻痕，一路顺到小腹。Anthony分开他的双腿，用眼神征求他的同意。Anthony低下头，卷发蹭得他痒痒的——Carl一阵颤抖，刺痛把他钉在了床上无法脱身。血腥味——他向来对它非常敏感。他再次睁开双眼：Anthony仍然伏在他腿间，他的大腿内侧被咬出了血。这是Carl唯一身上没有带刀的一天。  
“就是你想的那样，Carl.你让我兴奋，你是如此地香甜……原谅我吧，你一定会原谅我的。”  
“操你……”Carl发出痛苦的呻吟，他想把Anthony踹开，但对方早已按住了他的双腿。随着血液流失Carl渐渐失去了挣扎的力气，他的身体冷得像冰，却感到周围有热气不断地向他滚滚涌来。他失去意识之前模糊地看到Anthony起身靠近他，但他做不出任何回应……

Anthony咬破了自己的手腕送到Carl嘴边，Carl的双眼半张着，一呼一吸仿佛用尽全身的力气。Anthony只能想到两种情况：Carl模糊的意识被血液的气味冲刷得更加支离破碎；卡尔即将失去意识会在接下来的任何一秒休克。  
Carl闭上了眼睛。  
“妈的，Carl，不喝我的血你会死的……”Anthony把Carl扶起来靠在床头，把血液抹在他的鼻尖、滴在他的舌头上，试图刺激Carl吸食血液。半转化过程中的确会有人因为过于脆弱而休克，然后因为无法得到转化者的血而再次死去。但是Carl……  
Carl狠狠地咬住了Anthony的手指。他意识到附近的皮肤已经有了伤口，便沿着血腥味一路舔了过去。血液流失给吸血鬼带来的快感胜过性高潮，但也不能过量——Anthony不得不掐着Carl的脖子强迫他松口。Carl的獠牙还很小，失去了血液的滋养他只能躺在床上痉挛。Anthony绑住Carl的手和脚，在黎明破晓前拉上了房间的窗帘。

Carl醒来做的第一件事就是剧烈地咳嗽，嗑到心肺都快要呕出来了。  
“Anthony…”  
Carl看着Anthony披着床单走过来，用弹簧刀割开绑住他手脚的绳子。他活动活动手腕，想都没想就往对方的漂亮脸蛋上捣了一拳。  
“看来你恢复得不错。”Anthony把刀扔在一边，揉着被打的地方露出一个诡异的笑容。  
“我毫不介意再打你一拳。”  
Anthony没说话，只是递给Carl一只燃着的烟。  
“抓紧时间。”

“时至今日我还是烟鬼。”香烟被夹在他瘦长的指间，他垂眼盯着它一点点燃烧，再重新叼在嘴里。  
“你还可以……？”  
“他们发明了长期服用可以恢复1/4呼吸功能的药。不过价格高昂，大多都用来特殊伪装，而我用来满足我的烟瘾，我的肺，”他顿了一下，“不用照x光片我也知道，已经烂透了。前几年它还算个破旧的风箱。”  
“怪不得。听上去就像把死人复活……噢。”  
“没关系，你已经成了我的同伴。不出三个月你身上‘人’的体征就会完全衰竭。如果你喝了比我更年长的老家伙们的血可能会衰竭得更慢，这个速度是按照转化者的年龄来计算的。”  
“……”  
“你看上去忧心忡忡。”  
“Pete.我在想我的……朋友，Pete。”  
“一旦时间久了，一切都易于忍受……”  
“你说得太轻巧了，Anthony.”Carl又笑了起来。他看着背对着他的、瘦削的男人拿下唇间的烟，转过头。  
“我生于乔治王时代，早已亲手埋葬了我的挚爱。”


End file.
